A New Family Part 3
by romeorocks123
Summary: Sam s little sister Natasha is now 25 years old and is becoming a doctor. But when she looses someone she loves most and she is having serious health issues will she stay strong or shatter into a million pieces. read part one and 2 first.
1. And if I was?

**So I am just so excited to get this part up because i think it will be allot better then the second part. I will let you guys be the judge on if it is as good as the first part because I really enjoyed writing the first part. Truthfully the only reason I did part 2 was because I didn't want to jump Natasha's age from 14 to 25 so I decided 17 to 25 would be better. And much like soap operas the children age very quickly but their parents don't, so it will be like that in the matter of Sam and Jules and the rest of the team who seem to stay around the same age. **

**P.S it will get a little steamy in this chapter.**

* * *

25 year old Natasha groaned as the alarm clock on her nightstand annoyingly buzzed. She slowly got up out of the bed careful not to wake her sleeping boyfriend Jake Andrews who had recently became a cop. She herself was doing her surgical internship at Saint Simon's Memorial hospital. Her attempts to be sneaky were not successful as she stubbed her toe exiting the bedroom of her and Jake's condo. Natasha silently cursed still trying her hardest not to wake up Jake.

"What are you doing Nat?" Jake asked sitting up in bed. Jake glanced at the clock. 7:00am. "I thought your shift at the hospital didn't start till' nine."

"I'm going to go down to the station and see the team. I haven't been over there in awhile and Sam keeps inviting us over for dinner so I thought maybe would go next weekend or something."

"Sure. Come here for a minute." Natasha walked closer to Jake sitting on the bed.

He reached up cupping her face with his hand caressing it with his thumb. Natasha leaned down gently kissing him. He moved his hands from her face down to her waist pulling her on top of him. With her knees on either side of him she continued kissing him keeping her hands on his chest. Jake reached down lifting her silk nightgown up and over her head leaving her naked and vulnerable in front of him. He quickly flipped her so he was on top. Natasha rested her hands on his bare shoulders and moved her way down to his gorgeous chizzled chest. _When did he loose his shirt_ Natasha wondered _did he even go to bed with one on _Natasha's thoughts were interrupted by pure bliss running through her body.

Jake was slowly moving on top of her as she moved with him. She didn't even remember him taking off his pajama pants. He stopped kissing her lips and moved down to her neck. Natasha moaned as she could feel waves of pleasure through her entire body. The waves grew and became more intense.

"Oh god..._Jake" _That was it for her. She was hit with such pleasure it felt like she could cry.

He came not 2 seconds later collapsing on top of her shifting his weight so he not all of his weight was on to of her. they both lied there in peace wrapped around eachother. Natasha cuddled close to Jake's chest content and happy in his arms.

"I love you Jake"

"I love you too." Jake nuzzled into her neck peacefully.

They had both declared their love to one another before but for some read today it felt allot more important.

* * *

Natasha walked into the SRU building for the first time in 2 months. She immediately saw her best friend Spike leaning against the front desk talking to Kira.

"Spike!" Natasha called out

Spike ran towards her hugging her almost knocking her off her feet.

"I'm happy to see you too." Natasha laughed

Spike finally pulled away looking her over.

"Natasha!" It was Greg this time. He didn't run over hugging her like Spike he just calmly walked towards her hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

Soon enough the entire team had greeted her and was hassling about not coming to visit.

"So what do you have to tell us?" Jules asked

'What do you mean?" Natasha asked back

"Well you never come to see us so it must be something important for you come _all _the way down 3 blocks." Jules explained

"You're not pregnant are you?" Sam asked worried

"Oh come on! I'm a doctor guys I can't just can't come see you whenever I want and sometimes I do come down here but you guys are out on a call." Natasha exclaimed

"You still didn't answer the question...are you pregnant?" Spike asked

Just to freak them out Natasha waited a moment to respond.

"I'm gonna' kill him." Sam started walking away but Natasha put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'm kidding! I'm not pregnant." Sam sighed in relief.

"Well would it be so bad if I was...?" Natasha asked "I am in a committed relationship."

"Natasha you can't even take care of yourself how would you take care of a kid." Sam stated

Natasha was taken back by his remark and Sam saw it.

"Nat I didn't mean it like that. You don't even see your family anymore and you have takeout almost every night or you're eating at the hospital."

"I see...okay well I have to go ruin my life to save others so it was nice seeing you all and I'll be sure to tell Jake that you guys said hi." And with that she was gone.

* * *

**I want to make this chapter way longer but my computer is about to over heat. So the love scene sucked but there are two reasons why. 1. I haven't done a love scene in a long time and 2. I wanted to keep it fairly tame and at a "T" rating. Review! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Late for rounds

**Hello again. I really appreciate feedback from you guys so I'm going to make a new rule that I am not going to update this story unless I get at least 2 reviews. Because I know that not everyone is going to like this story but I need to know that **_**someone **_**likes this story.**

* * *

Natasha stood at the front doing some chart work before her rounds.

"Good morning Doctor Scott." Natasha's attending Doctor David Morgan greeted her.

"Good morning."

David was a 35 year old man with short brown hair. He was a fit man but he was also very smart unlike some men who were all brawn and no brains.

"Didn't your rounds start like ten minutes ago?" David asked

Natasha looked at her watch. 11:03.

"My rounds don't start until eleven twenty." Natasha stated

"It's eleven thirty. You're watch must have stopped."

"Shit." Natasha ran off towards her patients room.

* * *

Team one was on a call at The Royal Bank Of Canada where a man had taken 4 hostages and wasn't leaving until he got what he wanted.

"Jake!" Sam called out

"Yes?" Jake asked running over

"What is your but head partner doing?"

Jake turned around to see his partner Paul Smith questioning a witness.

"I believe he is questioning a witness sir." Jake responded

"Don't call me sir, Jake. Anyway it doesn't look like he is questioning a witness it looks like he is hitting on the witness."

Jake turned around again to see Paul leaning up against the cruiser speaking with the witness while the tall Blonde twirled her hair.

"I'll handle it." Jake stated walking off. "What the hell are you doing?" Jake asked Paul.

"Questioning a witness." Paul responded

"I like to think of it as a new kind of questioning." The tall blonde cut in

"What is that supposed to mean...never mind I';; find you later to question you about the _robbery." _Jake told the women. Once she was gone he turned to Paul. "Paul I don't know where to start. Hitting on a witness..." Before Jake could continue someone started yelling.

"He's coming out. In positions!"

Jake got down behind the cruiser and Paul went to the other side. Jake had his gun drawn and pointed at the door. Sam came up beside him with his gun also drawn.

"Hold positions this could take awhile." The same person yelled

"So...you taking care of my sister?" Sam asked

"Of course." Jake responded

"you're a good guy Jake. But I think she needs to see her family too."

"I know that Sam she's always so busy. I know she was talking about going to your house for supper nect week when she has the day off...wait is that the subject in the window?"

" I think so..." Before Sam could finish the man came out shooting

He was fireing in all directions. It was happening so fast.

* * *

Natasha ran into the patients room 15 minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us Doctor Scott." Natasha's resident Doctor Olivia Richards stated.

"Sorry my watch stopped..."

"No need to explain Doctor Scott let's get started. Present."

"Umm...Patient Miss Lisa Drake recovering from a surgery on her liver to remove a small tumor."

"How is her recovery going?" Olivia asked Natasha

"Miss Drake had a slight fever yesterday but that could be a side affect of the meds she's on."

"Good let's move on.."

* * *

Sam and Jake were firing towards the subject. the subject fired two more rounds. One at the cruiser and one right at Jake. The second shot fired and Jake fell back. Sam looked down at him lying in a pool of blood.

* * *

**Remember 2 reviews for me to update.**


	3. What the happened?

**So I am finally updating! I really have no excuse for this one. After my computer crashed I got it fixed and it took me awhile to think about how I was going to lay this story out. So I have decided everything I'm going to do and I just hoe you guys like it.**

* * *

Sam sat there shocked looking down at Jake. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. But all Sam's training kicked in and he had a job to do.

"OFFICER DOWN!" Sam yelled

Not 2 seconds later Sam had medics at his sides shouting out various numbers and orders.

"he's gonna' be okay right?" Sam asked one of the medics

"We're going to try our best"

The medics lifted Jake off the ground and on to the stretcher and started wheeling him off to the ambulance. Sam was following closely behind. Another shot rang out and the paramedic ducked down. Sam hadn't realized it but he had lost his ear piece, he had no idea what was going on. Sam looked towards the bank where the subject was lying on the pavement in a pool of blood. Wordy and Leah were running towards him with guns pointed and Leah was leaning down cuffing the guy even thought there was no point the guy was dead.

"it's okay to get up now guys. We have to get him to a hospital" Sam stated

Everyone got up and continued wheeling Jake to the ambulance. Greg ran up beside Sam not knowing who had been hit.

"Oh my god."

"I think I'm gonna go with him if I'm not needed here, Sarge."

"I think we can handle it for now. but we _will _be at the hospital as soon as we're done."

Sam nodded and got into the ambulance.

* * *

Natasha sat at the front reception desk doing more charting as her punishment for being late.

"Come on doctor Scott, we have two MVAs coming in." David Morgan told Natasha

"I can't I'm _Charting_"

"Well I'm your attending and I say that you're going to help out here and assist me on any Cardio surgery." David stated with a smile on his lips

Natasha jumped out of her seat and followed David down to the pit waiting for the ambulances to arive. The ambulances pulled up and the two guys were really beaten up. The first had glass sticking out of his chest, his head was covered in blood and he was withing three fingers.

The second probably couldn't hold on for much longer. His entire body was red. Various cuts covered his face and body and there was a medic on top of him doing CPR.

Natasha was assigned to the first one.

"Alright this guy needs immediate surgery. Doctor Scott your going to assist me with cardio. And Percy page trauma."

Everyone was in the hospital when Olivia got a page.

"We have a GSW downstairs. Natasha you want it."

"I would but I'm assisting Doctor Morgan with his MVA"

Olivia looked at David in a way Natasha couldn't read. It almost looked like disgust.

"Well I am asking you to go _lead _the GSW"

"No. Natasha is not going down there." David stated hanging up the phone at the reception desk. "Percy you go."

"What? No I said-"

"The guys a cop and I don't think Natasha can handle that!" David cut Olivia off

"Who is it?" Natasha asked David calmly. "I asked who is it!?"

"It's Jake,Natasha. He's in bad shape." David replied

Natasha took off running.

* * *

Sam and the team sat infront of a window. Behind that window was Jake Andrews. Somebody they loved very much's true love. Sam sat there looking in the window. At this moment Jake wasn't breathing, his heart wasn't beating. he was Just a body that doctors were pounding and pricking and poking. Trying so hard to make him more then just a body. Sam turned his head to see Natasha out of breath running towards them. Natasha froze when she saw what was through the window.

"What the hell hapened!?"

Sam was going to respond when he saw everyone back away from Jake's body and one look at his watch. Natasha knees buckled and she grabbed onto a chair for support. She lost it when the nurses shut off the monitor and lifted the sheet over Jake's head.

"no he's not dead!"

Sam got up and Walked over to his little sister.

"Nat, he's gone."

"No! He's only been in the hospital for fifteen minutes they couldn't have done everything possible they could-couldn't." Natasha was shocking on her words

"I can't breathe"

"Okay you need to calm down" Sam stated grabbing Natasha by the waste to support her.

it was no use Natasha sunk down to the ground in Sam's arms. She couldn't believe it he was dead. Jake was dead.

* * *

**because I haven't updating in awhile I'm not going to ask for two reviews but it would be nice. And it would encourage me to update faster. No matter what there will be a new chapter up Wednesday. But If I get two reviews there will be one up tomorrow.**


	4. I took a pregnancy test

two weeks. It had been two weeks since she had lost the loveof her life. Her condo seemed so empty. There was no singing in the kitchen while cooking. No one to cuddleup to on the couch while watching late night tv. No one there to wake her up when she was having a bad dream. Natasha rolled over in her too empty bed, running her hand over the flat surface of Jake's pillow. There was no indent there from his head. His side of the bed was still made. like he had never been there at all.

Natasha sighed as she got up out from bed wearing her sweat bottoms a white tank and Jake's blue and white striped shirt. It still smelt like him. Natasha walked into the kitchen opening the fridge to the various casseroles that the team and neighbours had brought over. Natasha had never understood why people brought casseroles when people died. Now she knew. She couldn't muster up the energy to cook, never mind calling for pizza without bursting into tears. And the casseroles had all the food groups in them so what the hell. Looking over them she closed the fridge and walked over to the cupboard pulling out a shot glass and a bottle of tequila. trudging over to the couch she put the shot glass down and poured herself a shot. She could have easily got up and gone to the fridge and grabbed a lime and some salt but drinking it straight seemed to numb her more.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Her cellphone on the table flashed SAM.

"Hey, I do have a land line too."

_"You weren't answering it."_

"Must have forgot to turn the ringer back on. I just wanted to be alone last night."

_"Well I just wanted to talk to you. Umm...Dad's been calling all morning."_

"What does he want?"

_"I've gotta' give him this one. He's just worried about you, we all are."_

"Do you want me to be completely honest with you?"

_"Yeah Nat I do"_

"I'm tired of everyone asking me how I am! I'm feeling terrible! I can't sleep because the bed's too empty and the house too quiet! And I've gone through three bottles of Tequila in a week and a half and I'm doctor I know that's not good!"

_"...I don't what to say Nat. I have no idea what your going through and I never want to. But you have to know we're all here for you."_

"I know Sam. Thank you."

"_Well I better get going. I'll talk to you tonight?"_

"Ya sure. Bye "

The call ended and Natasha poured herself another shot.

* * *

"Good job guys! We got everyone out safe. De-brief in the morning go change and get out of here." Greg yelled to the team as they got back in the building

In the men's change room everyone changed a happy mood in the air after saving two kids and their parents.

"Jules and I are going to go see Natasha tonight. anyone want to come." Sam broke in

"I'll come. it'll be nice to see her." Ed responded

"I have to do something for my mom but I'll catch up after." Spike stated

So everyone was in but spike

* * *

Everyone stood outside in the hallway. Sam knocked on the Natasha's door. it took a minute but the door opened revealing Natasha. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail and she was still wearing the sweats and Jake's shirt.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to come say hi. Can we come in?" Wordy asked

Natasha nodded opening the door wider for them. The place was still pretty neat other then the coffee table which had the bottle of tequila, half empty and the Tv was some cooking show that was probably just on for the sound.

"Where's Spike?" Natasha asked

"He had to do something for him mom. He'll be over in a little." Jules replied

"That's cool. Do you guys want some casserolele? I have lots" Natasha chuckled automatically regretting it. "I'm laughing at the fact that my boyfriend's dead so I get lots of free casserole." Natasha sat down on the couch pulling her legs up to her chest.

Sam came down and sat next to her pulling her against his chest.

"Did you know I took a pregnancy test yesterday?" Natasha asked looking up at Sam. Sam shook his head. "Obviously I'm not pregnant or I wouldn't be drinking a bottle of tequila a day. But I was praying that I was pregnant. So maybe I could a part of him still with me. is that wrong?"

"No of course not." Sam said squeezing his baby sister tighter

"Can you guys do me a favor?"

"Anything Nat" Ed said

"Can you help me pack up his stuff?"

* * *

**Out of curiosity write a review telling me what you picture when you read Natasha. Like her hair colour. height. I would really like it.**


	5. Ed's discovery

**Oh My gosh it has been so long since i updated this. I thought no one was reading this story, but earlier this week I got a private message from **_**Lisa **_**asking me why i hadn't updated. I just thought NO ONE was reading the story. And Lisa as long as you're enjoying the story It would be fine if you were the ONLY one reading it.**

"Would youguys help me pack up his stuff?" Natasha asked hesitently.

"You don't even have to ask." Sam stated squeezing Natasha tighter.

So twenty minutes later the group stared into the walk in closet Natasha and Jake had shared.

"Okay. Dress clothes will go in one box, and the rest can be mixed together." Natasha explained as she ventured into the closet cardboard box in hand.

First she walked to the back of the closet where all his dress clothes were. PLacing the box on the ground she started removing clothes from their hangers. It became a steady rhythm. _Pull. Fold. Box. _Again. _Pull. Fold. Box. _She had blocked out all the noise around her. Not there was much of it anyways. the team was just pulling clothes out of drawers or off of hangers. So she didn't notice when Spike walked up beside her. She continued on with her rhythm. _Pull. Fold. Box. _As she went to pull the next shirt from the hanger Spike gently placed his hand on hers. Natasha closed her eyes as tight as possible to keep the tears from flowing.

"Shh, come here" Spike pulled Natasha into his chest letting her sob.

"I don't...want...to do...this.." Natasha choked out between sobs

Spike didn't say a word. He just held her. The pair stayed like that for ten minutes before Natasha pulled away wipeing away the tears.

"lets get back to work." Natasha told Spike turning back to the closet.

"Are you sure?" Natasha simply nodded her head and got back to work.

An hour later all Jake's clothes were packed into the boz along with some of his belongings that would go to his parents.

"Hey Nat? What about this drawer?" Ed asked looking into a drawer full of papers.

"Oh thats just where he kept recipts for everything. They can go in the trash." Natasha stated with no emotion in her voice.

"What about this?" Ed asked pulling out a small black velvet box.

Natasha slowly walked over taking the box from she slowly opened it revealing a beautiful silver ring with 3 square dimonds on the top._ Why would he have this? _Natasha thought. Then it dawned on her. This was an engagement ring. She drew in a sharp breath as the realization hit her.

"Sam. Can you pass me that Tequila please." Sam grabbed the bottle passing it to Natasha but not before he took a drink of it himself.

**I know it's short but i plan on adding another one later today to make up for lost time. Review make me feel on top of the world.**


	6. Elevator confessions

**So as promised here is the next chapter of the day. I may add one later but its not likely. **

Natasha woke up the next morning and trudged off into the kitchen. She looked over to the couch where Spike was sleeping peacefully. She remembered Wordy leaving and Ed leaving shortly there after. Then she fell asleep and someone must have carried her to bed. Spike must have had one to many beers and stayed the night. She walked over and shook him slightly.

"Spike. Wake up."

"Nooooo" Spike yawned

"Yes. I have to go back to work tomorrow so i need to get things ready."

Spike just rolled over on the couch. Turning his back to her.

"Spike NOW!"

Spike sat up and made his way towards the bathroom. Natasha walked back to her room and picked up the black box again. She studied the ring. It was flawless. She hadn't gotten much sleep because she was thinking about the ring. How much she really loved him and wanted a family with him. But there was no chance of that now. Spike walked up beside her placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"i don't know how to live without him." Natasha stated

"Maybe you don't . But you have people who love you that will help you learn." Spike responded calmly

Natasha turned around to hug him kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank-you"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. I'm so glad you're my best friend"

"Me too" Spike responded squeezing Natasha tighter.

"i think I'm going to go to work today. I know I have one more day but I don't think I can sit one more day in this house." Natasha said pulling away from spike

"Are you sure?"

"Ya. Now go home." Natasha laughed

fifteen minutes later Natasha stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body. Natasha walked into the half empty closet without Jake's stuff. she pulled out an outfit got dressed and looked over herself in the mirror. She was wear black skinny jeans with a simple white tank top. She pulled a grey knit cardigan on and pulled her hair u into a neat ponytail. She only put a bit of mascara and a bit of concealer to hide the puffiness of her eyes. Looking in the mirror once more she was out he door and into her car.

"Here we go" she said to herself

Natasha pulled into her usual parking space and walked up the front stairs of the hospital. The automatic doors opened up and she walked in. She received a few looks from the nurse at the first floor reception desk but just made her way to the elevators. Getting in she pressed four and rested her hand on the side of the elevator. On the third floor the doors opened up and Olivia her resident and her attending David walked in.

"Natasha! What are you doing here. I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow. Not that I'm not happy to see you but are you ready? Not that you wouldn't be but-" he continued until Olivia stopped him with a glare

"Its nice to have you back Doctor Scott" Olivia simply stated

"Thank-you Doctor Richards" Natasha responded

The elevator came to a stop and Natasha stepped out leaving David and Olivia inside. Once the doors closed Olivia spoke.

"It's disgusting David. She's twenty five. I've told you this so many times before. It is unacceptable for you to have these feelings for her. Even if she was older, she just lost her boyfriend and is-"

"You don't think I know that! Do you know how many times I've tried to push the feeling I have for her aside. I don't know how to stop it. I didn't mean to fall in love with this girl!"

"I know that David but I've seen you favorite her. I've seen you give her cases that no intern should be working..."

"She is very smart I had no doubt in my mind that when I give her those cases she is able to-"

"STOP! Just stop! You need to start treating her like the intern she is. Yes she is very talented but you need to stop."

The elevator doors opened and Olivia stormed out.

**All done. Please review. I'll update soon.**


	7. What are you doing here?

**Thank you for your review!**

Natasha stood in the locker room trying to pull her blue scrub top over her head while reading the chart hanging on the inside of her locker. Finally wining the battle with her top she slipped her white lab coat on and walked out the door chart in hand. In grossed in her chart she was surprised when she collided with something hard. Looking up she saw that it was someone she really didn't need to see at the moment. Her father, Robert.

"What are you doing here?" She asked quietly

"I came to see you. I was worried about you." Robert responded

Natasha looked around before pulling him into a near by on-call room.

"Listen Dad, I really appreciate your sympathy but I just got back to work and I have a pile of charts to read and people that need me so..."

"No it's fine Natasha. When does your shift end tonight?"

"Seven. Why?"

"Because we're all going out for drinks at the Royal York." Robert responded opening the on-call room door.

Natasha grabbed hold of his arm stopping him from leaving.

"When you say 'all' you mean what exactly?" Natasha asked hesitantly

"You, your brother, and his girlfriend...what's her name...Judy?..."

"Jules" Natasha quickly corrected him

"...That's right! And myself of course." Robert finished

"Dad..."

"No. You are going. We'll be at your house at a quarter to eight that should give you enough time to get ready." With that Robert walked out the door leaving Natasha behind.

It was seven thirty five and Natasha had just gotten out of the shower washing all the sent of the hospital off of her. She hadn't been smart enough to pick out an outfit before she got into the shower so she was now running around her closet looking for something to wear. She grabbed a grey sleeveless cocktail dress with V-neck straps. The fabric of the dress gathered at her bust and down the middle of the dress, loosening the the dress around her waste. She pulled a pair of matching grey high heals of the shelf and slipped them on. Now all she had left to do was her hair. it was still fairly damp so it wouldn't be too hard to work with. After trying and failing to get her hair into a french braid she gave up and combed her long bangs down and pinned them back with bobby pins creating a poof with the bangs. She put on some black eyeliner and put a light shade of pink lip stick on. Just in time she heard a knock on the front door.

"Just a minute!" She called out

Looking in the mirror one last time she walked to the front door and opened it to see David there. And the way he was staring at her was kind of scaring her. he was staring at her so intently.

"Doctor Morgan? What are you doing here?" Natasha asked finding ehr voice.

"I actually wanted to ask you about a patient and you weren't answering your cell...you know never mind it looks like you're going out anyway so just forget about it." He started walking away but Natasha grabbed his hand.

He tried to ignore the electricity that shot through his body. _David no. _he thought to himself.

"You came all the way to my apartment it must be important. I still have a few minutes" Natasha stated looking at her watch.

David nodded and followed Natasha into her apartment. Once he entered he looked around the small space. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable looking at the three pictures on her coffee table. In all three of them were basically the same, her and Jake with Sam or her and Jake with a group of people he assumed consisted of team one of the SRU.

"Do you want anything?" Natasha asked David pulling him out of his thoughts.

"No thanks, let's just take a look at the file."

Natasha nodded and sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. He sat down and passed the file to her. She opened it and looked it over. He tried not to notice how beautiful she looked at tonight. A bit of hair had fallen onto her face and he had the strong urge to tuck it behind her ear. Lucky for him she did it herself but that little movement made his stomach flip. She must have felt him staring at her because she turned her head to look at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked moving her own hand up to her cheek.

He felt the corners of his lips curve up into a smile at how self conscious she was.

"No. You look amazing."

_Crap. Did that just come out of my mouth! _David thought panicking. But he was distracted by the obvious blush that crept onto her face. The strange thing was she didn't move her eyes away from his face. He stared back shifting his gaze from her eyes to her lips. This women was gorgeous. And at that moment her lips just looked so _kissable. _So he went for it. He slowly leaned in waiting for her to move back but surprisingly she moved forward as well. And in that moment when there lips met it was like one of those cheesy romance novels when it's described as fireworks going off around you. Now he knew what they meant. The kiss intensified as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth letting him slide his tongue in. They explored each others mouths with a new sort of passion. Something David had never felt before. She moved her hands up his torso and over his chest moving farther up to snake her arms around his neck. He grabbed hold of her waste pulling her closer to him so their chests were pressed together. She moved her hands back down to the bottom of his T-shirt pulling the hem upwards. Right before he was about to pull away telling her that things were going to far there was a knock at the door. David didn't know if he should be relieved of pissed off. Natasha jumped off of him so fast he didn't have time to blink.

"Umm...just a sec" Natasha called She checked her hair in the reflection on the TV and straightened her dress while walking towards the door. She opened it and Sam, Jules and Robert walked in.

"Who's this?" Robert asked Natasha not taking his eyes off of David

"Dad this is David Morgan. He's the cardiac attending at the hospital. He was here talking to me about a patient." David stood up shaking Robert's hand.

"And you've already met Sam and Jules so if there isn't anything more we should probably get going. I'll..uh...talk to you tomorrow Doctor Morgan." Natasha opened the door and the group walked into the hallway.

"Ya..uhh..goodnight everybody..." Sam and Jule looked at each other suspiciously as David walked down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Okay. Let's go." Natasha took the lead down the hallway and Sam and Jules just shrugged.

**Not an incredibly long chapter but not too short either. Please review.**


	8. How to move on

**Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope this makes up for it.**

Natasha looked down into her glass of red wine not really paying attention to the conversation going on around her. She had bigger problems. She had kissed her boss tonight. She probably would have gone further if they hadn't been interrupted. Natasha didn't have any feelings for David. She was just...lonely.

"What do you think Natasha?" Her dad asked pulling her away from her thoughts

"Um...i...ugh..." She stammered having no idea what her family was talking about.

"He wants to move to Toronto" Jules whispered in her ear

_NO! _"Oh! I don't know Dad...what about your job?"

"Well I want to be closer to my kids and I'm not getting any younger so I have been looking into retirement..."

"Oh well...I...I need to use the restroom, excuse me."

Natasha got up from the table and walked towards the restroom. She could hear the click of another women's high heel shoes behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Jules following a few steps behind her. Knowing that Jules wasn't going to leave her alone she continued on to the the ladies washroom. Once inside she turned around facing Jules who walked down the length of the room looking for anyone in the stalls. Once her search was complete she walked up to Natasha putting a hand on her shoulder. She just broke down in Jules' arms.

"I miss him so much." Natasha sobbed

"I know you do...but something else is bothering you tonight. What is it?" Jules asked pulling away from the hug to look Natasha in the eye.

"You know Doctor Morgan?" Natasha asked sniffing

"He's the man we saw at the condo..."

"I kissed him tonight and I shouldn't have but I needed someone and he was there and-" She couldn't finish before the sobs took over again.

"Shh. It's okay." Jules soothed pulling Natasha back into the hug.

The next day at the hospital Natasha tried her hardest to avoid David. But considering he was her attending it was allot more difficult then she had originaly planed. She was sitting at the front desk doing some chart work when he came up to her.

"We need to talk." He simply stated

"Okay. I'll be done in a few minutes. Wait for me in the locker room." David nodded and walked off.

True to her word five minutes later Natasha sat down beside David on the locker room bench.

"I love you. There I said. I know it is wrong and that you just lost your boyfriend but I just thought you should know."

Natasha sat there stunned for a minute.

"David I don't want to hurt you but the feelings I have for you don't go beyond friendship. For me the kiss last night was just a kiss. It shouldn't have happened but it did. And I am so sorry if I lead you on in any way..."

"No you didn't don't worry..." David assured her "I know it won't be easy but I will get over you. And you'll move on from Jake. Just not with me."

David got up patting Natasha's knee as he went.

"G'night Natasha." And then he was gone.

**I know it's not very long but I think I got allot in there. I should have a new update done by...Saturday. But reviews would definitely speed that up ;)**


	9. New Rookie

**Sorry it's a day late. I am fast forwarding about three months because there is so much stuff I want to fit in this part of the story and I don't really want to do a part 4 so I will be speeding things up every once in awhile.**

"Everyone this is Trevor. The newest rookie of team one." Greg said stepping aside as everyone shook Trevor's hand.

"So where are you from?" Wordy asked

"Vancouver. Lived there for most of my life then moved here five years ago, when I was 21."

Sam looked at the young man and couldn't help but feel uneasy about him. Like he would be causing allot of trouble for them.

* * *

Natasha stood in her new shower letting the hot water run over her skin. She had to move. In order to move on she had to get out of that condo that held all her memories of Jake. She didn't want to forget everything she shared with him but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life alone either. She knew that's what he would want. As she turned the shower off she heard the loud ringing of her phone. Pulling the towel off the rack she wrapped it tightly around herself and ran towards the kitchen where the phone was.

"Hello" She answered quickly

_"Hey Nat it's Jules."_

"Oh hey. What's up?"

_" I was just wondering if you wanted to come out for drinks with the team. We got the new rookie today. We're were thinking around nine"_

"Sure." Natasha glanced at the stove clock. _7:58pm _"Can you and Sam pick me up?"

_"Of course. The rookie is riding with us too."_

"Okay I'll see you in awhile, bye"

Natasha put the phone back onto the receiver and walked towards her bedroom. Her new condo was bigger then her last. It had two bedrooms and two and a half baths. The balcony was huge and her living room felt like a ballroom. It was probably too big for her but she liked it. The only thing that bugged her was that in her bedroom there were two closets. She could only fill one and the second was just empty space. It did make her think of Jake and how his stuff would fit in it. She shook away the thoughts and walked towards her closet. _what do I wear? _she thought looking through the closet. Pulling out random articles of clothing and laying them down on the bed she put together an outfit. It was simple yet it would make her stand out. But she wasn't sure if she wanted to stand out. Once she was dressed she walked to the mirror to examine her outfit. She wore a black tank with a line of vertical sequins down the middle of the shirt, simple dark skinny jeans with her black heels.

"It'll do." She said to herself.

She walked over to her jewelry box and dug around for a bit before settling on a pair of dangling black earrings and a rhinestone bracelet. As soon as she sat down in the living room with her book there was a knock at the door. Looking at the clock she realized it was nine fifty five. _I took an hour to get ready? I'm such a girl. _Natasha thought as she walked to the door. When she opened the door she was taken back by the gorgeous man standing next to Sam.

"Hi" She squeaked

Sam watched as Trevor's eyes roamed over Natasha's body and as hers did the same to his. It made him feel uneasy once again.

"I'm Natasha Scott. Sam's sister." Natasha stuck out her hand toward Trevor who shook it firmly

"Trevor. Trevor King. New rookie"

"Very nice to meet to you Trevor King." Natasha smiled still holding on to Trevor's hand. Sam cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Jules is waiting in the car. We should get going." Sam said shooting Trevor a pointed look.

* * *

Natasha grabbed her clutch from the side table by the door and the three left.

"So why did you become a doctor?" Trevor asked Natasha.

The two had been talking all night at the bar. Natasha probably hadn't talked to half of the team.

"Why did you become a cop?" Natasha laughed sipping her beer.

"I asked first."

Natasha thought for a minute.

"Honestly, I don't know. Since I was little I've just always wanted to do it. Now answer my question...why did you become a cop?"

Trevor sighed before starting.

"I barely know you but for some reason I feel like I can open up to you, and trust you. So if I tell you this you can't tell the team. I'm not ready to tell them yet." Natasha nodded for him to continue. "When I was about ten I was sitting on the front porch with my Dad and we saw these guys down the street banging on someones door...a women...more of a girl. She couldn't have been over nineteen...she answered the door. She must of known the guys because she stepped out onto the stoop with them. I remember watching them out of curiosity. The conversation got heated and she went to go back inside. They shot her as she opened her door. As soon as the shot fired my dad through me into the house and we called 911. I remember how scared my little sister was. She was only six she didn't understand what was going on and my mom couldn't calm her down. I just wanted to protect her so I let her sleep in my room for the night. I didn't let her see that I was just as scared as she was. I could hear the police talking to my parents downstairs. They were telling them that they hadn't caught the guys and how any information my dad could give them would be a big help. But my dad didn't see the guys. I did. So in my spider man PJ's I walked down the stairs and told the policeman everything I remembered about them...the next morning we watched on the news the footage some reporter had gotten of two cops tackling the guys as they tried to escape. I knew then that I wanted to protect the girls like the one that was murdered or girls like my little sister."

Trevor took a long gulp of his beer as he finished.

"That's an amazing story. I wish I could have some big noble reason for wanting to be a doctor."

"I can tell you have a story...what is it?" Trevor asked taking a step closer to Natasha

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell you yet..." Natasha responded looking down at her feet.

"Okay...how about I take you out to dinner Friday night?" He saw a mix of emotions cross Natasha's face. Excitement, fear, sadness. "It doesn't have to be a date...it can just be two people getting to know each other. Sound good?"

Natasha felt a little relived she wasn't sure if she was ready for anything but that.

"Okay. I'll give you my cell and home phone number so you can let me know when and where." Natasha agreed as she grabbed a napkin from the bar. Scribbling down her number she passed the napkin to Trevor.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Sam and Jules walked up to them.

"We're going to get going now. We'll drop you both off at home." Jules stated putting her jacket on.

The ride was silent as both Trevor and Natasha looked out their respective windows in the backseat.

"Here you go Trevor, home sweet home." Jules pulled into the parking lot of a nice apartment building and Trevor undid his seat belt.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow." He opened his door and was about to step out when he leaned towards Natasha. "And I'll see you Friday."

**So I'm going to start putting links to Natasha's outfits or other people's clothing in my profile because I know I'm not great at describing it. Review...write some predictions.**


	10. Date or No Date

**Sorry this took so long. I'll be trying to post a chapter every weekend from now on but if I can't I'm sorry.**

It was Friday night and Natasha sat on her couch watching the news, fully dressed and ready for dinner with Trevor(**A/N: Outfit link on my profile)**. She was also ready twenty minuets early. So she sat there watching the reporters blab on about the weather and make cheesy jokes. Twenty five minutes passed and there was a knock on the door. She made sure her hair was fine and her dress wasn't crooked before she opened the door to reveal a very handsome looking Trevor King in casual suit.

"You look amazing." Trevor stated looking up and down her body.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Natasha responded, blushing and looking down at her feet.

"You ready to go?"

Natasha nodded and shut the door behind her.

Two hours later Trevor and Natasha were laughing hysterically together while walking down the sidewalk towards Natasha's house.

"I can't believe you didn't... remember to fill... your car up with...gas." Natasha choked out between fits of laughter.

"Hey, I got us to the restaurant. We had an amazing dinner and then..."

"You ran out of gas driving down queen street." Natasha had to stop walking she was laughing so hard. "Damn it my feet hurt." Natasha stated with a smile still on her face.

She reached down to take her left shoe off but lost her balance and tumbled forward landing in Trevor's arms, face inches from his. He just stared at her for a minute. Looking into her deep blue eyes. He took a chance and leaned forward slowly waiting to see if she would pull back. She didn't so he brought his lips down onto hers. She kissed him back for a moment but then suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." Natasha pulled off her other shoe and started running down the sidewalk towards her Condo.

"Natasha wait!" Trevor easily caught up to her and stopped her. "Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. If you don't feel that way about me that's fine. We can just pretend it didn't happen."

"it's not that Trevor! It's the fact that I do like you! But it's just too soon!" Natasha sobbed

"What do you mean too soon?"

"My boyfriend died! He got shot because he was a cop. A cop just like you. My brother was with him. I could have lost both of them that day, and if I were to date you...I could lose you and I don't know if I'm ready yet...I just don't know!" Natasha started sobbing again. "I can't...breathe"

Trevor rushed towards her and pulled him into his arms.

"Shh...it's going to be okay. Deep breaths. Do want to go back to your apartment and talk?"

Natasha nodded. Trevor looked at the street sign they were less then a block away. he scooped her small form into his arms and easily carried her down the block. He could feel her small sobs shaking her body as she clung to him while they walked. Well, while he walked.

"Nat, we're here. You gotta unlock the door." She sniffled then nodded and he gently put her back down.

She reached into her tiny clutch she had been gripping in her hand and unlocked the main door to the building. The ride in the elevator was silent. Trevor held Natasha close to him. When they got to her condo suite Natasha opened the door and walked inside. As he walked into her home he for some reason just felt that it didn't seem like her. She had been so alive and entertaining at dinner and her condo just seemed empty. There were no pictures hanging on the wall and nothing on the fridge. Natasha dropped her clutch and went and lied down on the couch. Trevor could hear her start crying again.

"Natasha. Please. Talk to me."

He walked over to the couch and she sat up to give him some room.

"Do you want to full story? From beginning to end?"

He nodded and she told him everything. From the beginning of her life and when her mom died. Then going to live with Sam and Jules. She told him about the bombing and her step dad. Natasha told him everything about Jake. They just sat there and she told him _everything_.

"You're amazing. You've been through so much and you still made it out alive. When I look at you I don't see a weak girl. I see a strong women who can do anything. I don't want to push you but I had an amazing time tonight and I know you're probably not ready but I'd like to see you again. And if I have to wait two months or five months that's okay. Just let me know."

"Do you want to know what scares me the most?" Natasha asked silently. "I think I am ready for a relationship with you but I don't want to get hurt again."

Trevor moved closer to Natasha and put his arm around her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Natasha looked up into his hazel eyes and couldn't help herself. His words felt so honest and real. She believed him. So she kissed him. It was all a blur after that. She dragged him towards her bedroom. There had been more kissing and stumbling.

"Are you sure? If things are moving too fast..." His words had been cut off by another kiss.

The next moring Natasha could feel his strong arms around her and their legs tangled together. She could tell by his breathing that he was still asleep. She gently rolled over to face him trying not to disturb his sleep. She knew she shouldn't have been but she found herself comparing him to Jake. He looked more grown up then Jake had for being only a year older. Trevor was more muscular then Jake had been, but not anymore or any less handsome.

Trevor's eyelids twitched and slowly opened adjusting to the morning light seeping through the windows. A sleepy grin broke across his face as he recalled the night before.

"Good morning." Natasha whispered kissing him lightly.

"It is a good moring." Trevor mumbled against her lips.

Before they could continue anything the loud shrill of Natasha's phone rang out across the condo.

"Ignore it." Trevor whispered pressing his forward to his.

"I can't, it could be work." Natasha sighed getting up out of bed and slipping Trevor's shirt on.

"Hello"

_"Hey Nat it's Sam."_

"Oh hey. What's going on?"

_"Nothing much I just wanted to talk to you about something."_

"Okay..."

"_I want to you to stay away from Trevor."_

"What? Why?"

_"It's just you've been through allot and I just don't want him to hurt you."_

"Why would he hurt me?"

_"I just think it's too soon."_

_"_I'll decide that Sam."

With that she hung up the phone. She walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What was that about?" He asked playing with her fingers

"Sam wants me to stay away from you."

"It's a little late for that." Trevor chuckled

"Maybe we could keep this a secret for a little while. Just until my brother warms up to you."

"As long as I'm seeing you I don't care."

Natasha smiled and got up off the bed and walked into her closet.

"I have the day off so I think I'm going to go into the station and see Jules. We can go in different entrances so my brother doesn't see us." Natasha called out.

"Sounds good." Trevor called back.

Natasha walked back into the bedroom fully dressed and noticed that Trevor was also ready to go.

"Do you think they'll notice that you're wearing a suit?"

"I'll tell them I was with a girl. They don't have to know which girl."

Natasha wanted to laugh but she couldn't. She felt this strange this dizziness overtake her and a strange pain in her chest. She grabbed onto the dresser for support. It did her no good as she fell to the floor.


End file.
